You're talented
by CardioGod7
Summary: why erica Hahn really left Seattle Grace? find out


It was a hard day in Seattle Grace hospital.  
Well, every day in this hospital was hard. Cristina haven slept for 2 days

and she was exhausted but she was feeling joy. Pure joy because everyday she was helping another people. when she's holding  
a scalpel in her hand she feel joy. She's completed. She took her scrubs off and put her sweater and old jeans on. Her hair  
was all curly and she smelled like vanilla. When she was leaving she stopped for a coffee.  
"Uhm, one cappuccino please. But make it quick''  
''I'll pay for that'' she knew whose voice was that. Cristina turned around and she saw blond hair, brown coat and black purse  
hanging on her left arm. Erica Hahn. Dr Erica Hahn. Erica, who apparently hated Cristina and wasn't so nice to her. Hahn  
didn't want to teach her and help her with her cardio speciality.  
''Uhm...dr Hahn? What are you doing here? I thought...I thought you left'' Cristina voice was shaking. She still wanted  
to impress her and not being treated like a crap. Even though Hahn isnt working in Seatlle Grace.  
"Well Yang and I thought you'd be somewhere else. I thought after your intern years you will move to another place. Better place''  
she said as she smiled to Yang.  
" I stick here. This is my place. This is where I choose to be. And with all respect I finally found somebody who wants to teach me''  
Cristina replied with fake smile on her face.  
She grabbed her coffee and didn't let Hahn pay for it. She looked at her and she started walking to the doors. Suddenly  
she felt someone's arm on her shoulder. she stopped frozen.  
"Listen I didn't came back to Seattle. If you...IF you wanna talk about this and find out the truth...Let's meet at Joe's tonight.  
7 pm Would be great?''  
Yang turned around and looked and her confused.  
"what? You wanna...order a beer and talk to me like we are old friends?''  
"Just yes or no?'' Hahn replied with a little frustration in her voice  
"7 pm' Cristina said it without any emotion and left the hospital and Erica.

As she entered the bar she saw Erica sitting next to the bar. She wanted come back home and not talk to her. Like, what she's  
gonna talk to her? How uncompetitive she is and about her realtionship with Burke?  
"Ekhem''  
"Ah, Yang, you came. I was waiting for you. Joe, I won''  
Cristina look at Hahn and Joe  
''I told her that you won't come. But...Yeah, here you are, your 10$ dr Hahn" Joe said with his big smile on his face.  
"Thank you, Joe. um, Yang...Can we talk..in some private place?''  
"Yeah. Of course. S...Sure. IS that table over there...Is that okay?" Cristina was nervous and didn't know what to expect.  
"Perfect''

"So...dr Hahn, I'm sorry but...what do you invite me here? I mean we were never that close. We barely even spoke to each other  
and now we're here..drinking some crap beer and...talking. Like a..Like a..dudes"  
"Yang. Im sorry that I didn't want to teach you. Im really really sorry.'' The smile on Erica's face suddenly change into sad  
face.  
"Yeah, you should be. Cause I'm badass at cardio. I'm badass at everything. So yeah, you should be'' Cristina stopped feeling nervous and  
started be herself.  
" I know. I know that. It's just...I was jealous of you."  
"What? I-I mean...You were good surgeon. You were nomianted for the Harper Avery so you were as good as Burke was"  
"Burke...Yeah, Burke was...great. He had something. Something, that I didn't. And I couldn't have" Erica replied looking at her beer.  
"The award? Yeah, please. His mother propably took it from him and put in some special place. In her apartment."  
"No. No, it's not the stupid award...He had something very different. More important thing than this award"  
"Like what?'' Crstina laughed a little and looked confused at Erica.  
"You. He had you." when Hahn said that her eyes stopped looking at her beer and went to Cristina's face. Her perfect dark brown  
hair, her asian, beautiful eyes, her lips...She could imagine how soft they are. Her neck. Her neck was so beautiful and delicate.  
And that little freckle on this beuatiful neck was driving Erica crazy.  
"I-I-i'm sorry..What?!" Cristina replied almost chocking the beer.  
"You. He had you. And he didn't treat you like you deserve it" Hahn replied.


End file.
